robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Unknown Player
One day I got my old Account back called SkeletyCrafty. The reason why I said "Old" is because that I got scammed and I really wanted it back. So I had to do a huge process which I forgot to do. Recently I decided to get it done so I did a huge email to ROBLOX to get it back. I got the password changer link and I've changed the password. I was looking at my friends list seeing if any of my old ROBLOX friends are on. I saw one with the name of Ex3p3ct which is expect if you didn't understand. I saw him not knowing why he was on my friend list but didn't think much of it since I did friend a lot of random people when I was little. I saw him playing "The Normal Elevator" Which i know that is a good game since I've played it once or twice. I've joined and I saw him at the Elevator waiting to go inside. I walked next to him saying "Hey, i got my account back!" He didn't respond I assuming he went AFK. So I waited then I walked inside of the Elevator and before it teleported him I went to join him too. Some how I was placed to a game. Not a normal one and I know a lot of creepy things starts getting creepy by games but It was his game. Now it was a pretty decent game by side the fact the name was creepy. Then he told me "How did you got into the game." I told him that I just walked into the Elevator with him. But after that he some how started to change his face started being weird. I was asking If this is a new script? He still replied I thought it was cool seeing faces change I not much of a scared person including the fact that it was a game. Then I saw it. a shadow figure not the block ones or the Hacker injector one It was a realistic figure in the game. Ex3p3ct left the game. I left the game kind of being freaked out because of that figure and that he left. I decided to stop for the night and go to bed. I went to bed going to sleep. I had a good sleep for the first time in a long time. So I decided to get up and get ready for the day. I got done and I decided lets play a game with my old account. I decided to play a other game. I joined Feed the Giant Noob since it was not too popular and It looked fun. I decided to play a little bit of it. Then the few other five players left likes flies one, by one. I saw in the chat it said "Ex3p3ct joined the game." So I tried getting to him. I walked over there and I have asked him " Lets go play a game?" He said nothing and I thought that was his way of just trolling around but then I saw a black shade *POP* My computer busted. I was so confused since this computer was a lot of money I wanted to get other games but all I could afford was Roblox since it was Free. I told my father since he was pretty good with computers and he did had the free time to look at it. He said he don't know was wrong but all I really did found was this piece of paper inside of the computer he put out a piece of paper with the Shadowy figure. My Dad said "How does that happen." I was nervous. "Was he controlling my computer?" I got my dad to throw the computer out since the computer was no hope. Thank Goodness I had no other experience with that but who knows if that figure was a real person watching me.